Forever and Always
by Midnight Forever
Summary: Sasuke can't stop thinking about Itachi and all they had to go through. But what happens when Itachi shows up and everything changes? ItaSasu, OOC/AU


Forever and Always

By: Midnight Forever

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Notes: Um, wow. This thing is like…more than three years old? Back when I was just getting into Naruto and the only yaoi pairing I liked was ItaSasu. Dear lord, this thing sucks, but I'm going to keep it up for those of you who liked it. (How that was possible, I have no idea.)

Like I said, this was my first fanfic back when I was getting into Naruto, so please, don't be too harsh.

* * *

**Forever and Always**

* * *

I hate you. I know I hate you, but why do I wish to be with you? In your arms, a person to love me until I die. Was that why you did it? Was that why you killed them? What was your true reason for leaving me alive, me, and only me? I wish I knew. At least that way I could forgive you. What's the point in forgiving someone for doing something when you don't know why he or she did it in the first place? But when I look back, I wonder if you've forgotten me. We haven't seen each other in so long, and I can't blame you for not coming to get me. I wouldn't get me either. Wow, I really need a life, but I just can't forget about you and that one moment of sheer bliss.

_The night was dark and the rain poured. I was just walking the streets as I am now. I remember being the only one outside. Heh, everyone was probably safe indoors talking and cuddling by the fire with the whole family. I had stopped and looked up. Something had caught my attention and I decided to follow it. I walked in an ally and was soon shoved into the wall behind me._

_I struggled and fought, but when I heard your voice, I froze. You said that you had slipped away from your companion to look for me. Why were you here in the first place? But that thought was soon pushed away for another time when I felt your lips upon my own. I gasped and went rigid, fighting against the invading presence. Yet, in that moment I felt all the sorrow and hate in your heart as if it were my own._

_The only thought that registered was that you had suffered so much more than me. I just want to hold you and tell you it was all right and that I forgave you, but you pushed away for some reason. You pulled me into a hug and whispered that you would be back someday, for me, and that we would be together, at last. You disappeared and I was left shedding thousands of tears as my sorrow and understanding seemed to radiate off my body in waves._

That was 10 years ago. Again, I wonder if you've forgotten, of if you even remembered you kept me alive. Though I remember and I swear I'll never forget.

I was suddenly shoved against the side of a house and as I looked down, I started to tremble. It was you. You had come back, come back for me. You were trembling yourself and I wondered if you were okay. I got you to face me after some struggling and I damn near broke down crying when I saw the streak marks on your face, the paths where all you tears went. I just embraced you and we stayed like that for a while.

After some time, I looked down at your sleeping form and shook you gently, half not wanting to wake you and half wanting to get out of this rain and tear soaked clothes. You slowly rose and I too. We began walking to my apartment and soon it began to rain again. You pulled your long cloak over our heads as we walked faster and before I realized it, we were inside my apartment and just standing there.

I asked if you wanted to change clothes as much as I did, and you did. After changing into some warm sleep clothes, I walked out of my bedroom and I saw you there on the windowsill, wrapped in a blanket and apparently nothing else. It made me feel out of place. That is, until you grabbed my hand and pulled me toward you as you leapt off the windowsill, dragging me with you to the couch. There you placed me in between your legs and placed the blanket over both of us.

I felt you shifting and I started to think you wanted to get up until I felt your warm, bare arms encircle me. I felt as though I wanted to start crying again and somehow I could tell you felt so too. After the tears stopped, I felt a hand go under my shirt and slowly, yet swiftly pulled it away. I just relaxed as your arms held me even tighter. After awhile of consideration and trying to clear away my clouded thoughts I removed my boxers so that nothing separated us now.

I wanted you. I wanted you deep within me to my core until you couldn't go any deeper. Oh, I love you. I love you so very much. It took me awhile to admit it and then even longer to say it to you out loud. But somehow, I think you already knew, just like how I know you love me too. I'm happy now, no longer ridden with hatred and guilt that I couldn't avenge them all. But that didn't matter; all that mattered was you, and you alone. I'm glad to know that you'll be here a long, long while.

The night didn't seem like it could get any better, but it did. You and I had become one and then right before I was about to drift to sleep, you spoke. Not loud or anything of the sort. It was a soft murmur and a quiet whisper. I asked what you had said, and you repeated it. You said you were sorry that it took so long to come back, but that you were busy redeeming yourself. I almost cried again, but held back.

You still had more to say. You said that no one was after you any longer and that now we could live together as long as I wished. By then I was crying, I wept and I wept onto you, so happy we could be together at last. I had been so lonely without you, but that's all different now.

Now that I have you, forever and always.

* * *

**A/N: **-Bangs head against hard surface- God that was horrible! Truly, truly horrible! And OoC! Ew! –Bangs head again- God; it's so old that it's creeping me out how good it is. I hardly edited anything. Its more than three years old, how the hell is it this good!? Sorry for the strange tense and wording, I don't even remember how the hell I did it.

Anyways, love to anyone who feels generous enough as to write a review.

Thanks.


End file.
